


Could Be Your Crush

by Daniverse



Series: Glenn Deserter!AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: "Well? I'm not Goneril or Bergliez, but it can't hurt to get a few training sessions in." Christophe said, as if it was that easy. Maybe for him it was. Glenn took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tight as he thought. Was he really okay with this? With exploring the thoughts he had about others? About men? Christophe was right - this sort of thing in Faerghus was deeply discouraged. While Glenn wasn't of much importance to his family title - that was always going to Felix - Christophe as the eldest son of house Gaspard had a lot more resting on his shoulders. But their homes were far, and unless someone decided to share some dangerous information, they were perfectly safe to do as they pleased.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Christophe Gaspard
Series: Glenn Deserter!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Could Be Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Academy Era Blue Lions Leader Glenn and Retainer Christophe both hanging out, being a couple lads, and figuring out sexuality! Christophe is 19, Glenn is 16 (so already knighted). Christophe and Catherine/Cassandra are betrothed, and Glenn is betrothed to Ingrid.

Glenn and Christophe sat against the wall in Glenn's room, quietly trading a stolen bottle of wine between them. No one cared how old you were before handing you a glass in Faerghus, yet when Glenn demanded access to the wine stores a few months back, Seteth had laughed in his face. _Oh well_ , he thought to himself, taking another swig before passing it back to Christophe. _At least Miklan has some use_.

Christophe broke the silence after he finished his sip, handing the bottle back. "Saw you looking at Holst the other day." Glenn snorted and took his sip a little too fast.

"I was searching for weak points."

Christophe didn't buy it. "I don't think most people would consider 'the ass' to be a weak point."

Glenn sneered and punched Christophe in the shoulder. The other man rubbed at the spot and snatched the wine bottle from Glenn's lap, averting his gaze. Good. He hoped it hurt. A few more sips in, and Christophe had the bright idea to open his mouth again.

"I get it. Back home, we can't really--" He took another swig, and Glenn watched his adam's apple bob a few more times than necessary. "Do that sort of thing." Glenn didn't bother with a response, only glanced down at the ring on his finger, then the one on Christophe's.

"Look, I get it. Me and Cassie have an agreement. I get to do my thing, she gets to do her's." Glenn's grip on the bottle went hard as he turned to face Christophe. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and gave a smirk.

It wasn't _fair_. Glenn felt a hollowness in his stomach at the thought of doing something that would upset Ingrid. She wouldn't get it. She was still young, she thought Glenn was the only person for her. Shame washed over him as he took his drink, guzzling it long enough for Christophe's hand to appear at the base and tip it away from his lips. Glenn wiped at his face with the back of his shirt sleeve, trying to cook up an excuse for his own cowardice.

"I can't talk about this with her. She's --"

"Then don't." Christophe went to take another drink and frowned at the bottle. "Dude."

"Sorry." Glenn's voice was uncharacteristically small. He doubted it was the work of the alcohol. Glenn's eyes were on the door as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ingrid's not gonna know if you kiss a couple guys in an entirely different country." Christophe suggested.

"I guess." Glenn didn't sound so sure.

"You really think my _dad_ is going to find out any of this?" Christophe broke the tension with a laugh, letting the empty bottle rest on the floor. "I won't tell him. Cassie's not gonna tell him. Our business arrangement goes through without a problem."

Business arrangement. Glenn knew he was right; Ingrid probably wouldn't ask him when he came home if he was out trying to break his betrothal. She was too busy enjoying her life before it would inevitably stop in its tracks for their marriage. That pissed him off too -- Ingrid got to live how she wanted, to play and train with the others, then she had to throw it all away for him? Something that would ensure both of their lands could benefit from their status? The whole thing was bullshit. Glenn thumbed at the back of his ring, spinning it around on his finger.

"You wanna give it a try?"

Glenn snapped out of his thoughts to stare at the other man, shifting himself to face Christophe. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Glenn's face turned red in some mix of embarrassment and anger.

"No." Miklan had tried, once -- but Glenn put an end to that immediately. He wasn't going to have that piece of shit be his first kiss. He unclenched his fists and stared at the space next to Christophe's head.

"Well? I'm not Goneril or Bergliez, but it can't hurt to get a few training sessions in." Christophe said, as if it was that easy. Maybe for him it was. Glenn took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tight as he thought. Was he really okay with this? With exploring the thoughts he had about others? About _men_? Christophe was right - this sort of thing in Faerghus was deeply discouraged. While Glenn wasn't of much importance to his family title - that was always going to Felix - Christophe as the eldest son of house Gaspard had a lot more resting on his shoulders. But their homes were far, and unless someone decided to share some dangerous information, they were perfectly safe to do as they pleased.

He must have been like this for too long as he suddenly sensed Christophe was in his space, tapping at his upper arm with their faces a few inches apart. His breath reeked of wine, and Glenn felt a millimeter of tension release in his shoulders. "Earth to Fraldarius? If spend any more time in your head, you might hurt yourself." The grin that spread on Christophe's face was slow and easy, and Glenn decided he had enough of that.

Glenn fisted Christophe's vest in both hands and closed the distance between them, smashing their lips together.

Glenn realized in the first second of the kiss that he had no idea what he was doing. Christophe seemed too surprised to help. Was he supposed to - open his mouth? What about his teeth? He bit down on Christophe's lower lip for good measure, and felt strong hands push back on his chest. Glenn moved away and looked at Christophe with his brows drawn low.

"What?" Glenn asked, as if he had some reason to think his kiss was any good.

"Glenn, what the fuck was that." Christophe answered, running the back of his hand across his lower lip. "I'm not lunch. Don't try to eat me." Glenn frowned and folded his arms. Any sense of irritation Christophe showed slipped away in a moment, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on Glenn's cheeks. Glenn looked back at the wall.

"Just trust me for a second, since I'm the one that knows what I'm doing." Christophe brought their faces a little closer, his nose pressed against warm skin. "It helps when you look at the other person."

Glenn, thoroughly outmatched, decided to give in to Christophe's demands.

He didn't think about Christophe much as a handsome man, considering they were both betrothed to others. But the idea that Christophe was willing to do -- this, help him with something that twisted at his heart. It made the other man look almost divine. His deep brown eyes and hair, framing tanned skin. Something about his expression, calculated but calm, made Glenn feel a little more at ease. He could trust Christophe.

He didn't have much time to contemplate his retainer's beauty before their lips were slotted between each other's in a proper kiss.

Glenn tried to let himself relax, willing the alcohol in his system to do enough to relinquish control of _something_. Christophe's movements against him were gentle and careful, his nose nestled next to his own. And as if to prove a point, he gently raked his teeth along Glenn's lower lip, which produced a sensation so powerful he felt it all the way in the base of his spine.

After a short eternity, Christophe pulled back, a line of spit connecting them. He wiped at his mouth again and grinned, back to looking like a bastard. "Get the picture?" Glenn nodded. He wasn't ready to admit how nice that felt. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth and rubbed at it, hoping it looked like he was rubbing any excess spit from his face and not trying to remove the memory of Christophe from his mouth.

"You okay there, Fraldarius?"

Glenn narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Thank you." Christophe flashed him a grin and leaned back against the wall, pulling a leg up to his chest.

"No prob. Do what you gotta do to make yourself happy, man. Fuck what our parents say." Christophe's eyes were back on the empty wine bottle. "You said Mik only got one?"

Glenn grunted. "He probably kept the rest for himself." Miklan made a habit of lying through his teeth at every possible opportunity, so he would have been surprised if this was the only bottle he managed to steal.

"We can go stop by and liberate a bottle for ourselves, y'know." Christophe had a glint in his eyes, one that made Glenn thankful he had someone around who understood the Faerghus method of doing things. Get in, take what you want, leave no one standing. Christophe lacked the same efficiency that Glenn possessed, but he was damn good at what he did.

Glenn leaned back in and planted another kiss on Christophe, placing a hand on his face and pressing his thumb into his cheek. Christophe gasped into his mouth and Glenn swiped his tongue in, running it along the flat of Christophe's tongue. Christophe leaned in and deepened the kiss, letting Glenn explore his mouth. Glenn was up on his knees, cursing Christophe's height for what he imagined was the thousandth time since they came to school. A hand found its way to his waist and squeezed, the other sneaking up to his hair. He could feel it pause at the back of his neck, thinking about doing something to his ponytail, before conceding and playing with the small hairs on the nape of his neck instead. A good choice, one that would spare Christophe's life for another day.

Glenn broke the kiss, breathing hard as a mischievous grin of his own spread on his face. "Let's go." He got up, not bothering to help Christophe to his feet. He brushed his uniform off and grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair, listening for Christophe's movements. He felt two hands slip around his waist as Christophe teetered over and pressed a small kiss onto the crown of his head.

"Well? After you, big guy."

Glenn let Christophe hold him for a few moments longer, enjoying the feeling of another man he could let his guard drop around before pushing his door open and training his eyes on Miklan's room.

"His door will to be locked." Glenn mentioned, as if he didn't already know the answer to this conundrum.

"Mm." Christophe hummed as he made his way over and to try the handle. The jiggling sound filled the silent hallway, the door unmoving. "Well, Sir Glenn? How do you think we should rectify this situation? Our ever-so-reliable lockpick is probably out on the town." Glenn and Christophe's eyes met as Glenn pushed his sleeves up past his elbows.

Glenn walked over to the door and slammed his fists into it once, twice, then sent his foot into the hardwood. The door moaned and splintered, the lock jostling enough that the door creaked open. "Lock is probably still busted from the last time we did this." They both laughed and entered Miklan's room, Glenn's hand finding Christophe's as they crossed the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all had fun with this little thing! I think it came out real wholesome, even though they're a couple of bad boys. If you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, or come talk to me about it on twitter @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
